


圣女

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira





	圣女

《圣女》

*  
“茶，咖啡，果汁？”  
“果汁，谢谢。”  
漩涡鸣人应了一声，他在柜子里看了一圈，又在冰箱里翻腾了一会儿，最终拿了两盒红彤彤的果汁出来，一盒递给了面前的女记者，一盒攥在手里。  
“番茄汁？”  
春野樱有些意外地眨眨眼，但没有拒绝。  
“啊抱歉，果汁只有这个啊我说。”  
金发碧眼的设计师笑得很温和，奇怪的口癖意外的叫人觉得亲切。  
“看起来还不错？”春野樱冲他笑笑，摊开了厚厚的记录册，“那我们开始吧。”  
*  
他忘不掉佐子身体的香味。  
初经人事的青涩身体竟然如此美妙，或者是她太美，或者是自己太糟糕。  
他的手掌爱抚过她牛奶一般的肌肤，他爱怜地和她接吻。她穿了他送的内衣，薄薄的刺绣黑蕾丝，扣肩带和无钢圈的布料贴合着她馨香柔软的身躯；他触碰那块熨贴地包裹了私处的三角，两端连接处打了简洁明了的活结，那么地引人遐想。  
这是他的得意之作，也是他的最后一件作品，仅此一件的孤品。两年前，它不过是阴差阳错地穿到了佐子身上。十六岁内衣模特的试镜，小佐子换上她就将自己裹在外衣里瑟缩在角落，人几乎走光了才被想起。  
还在和胸模调情的他看到那个角落里被训斥着一言不发的少女，心里一动就那么上前了去。  
他后半辈子都在庆幸，还好自己上前去了。  
*  
“漩涡？哈哈，很特别的姓呢。”  
“这是我妈妈姓，”鸣人吸了口番茄汁，浓烈的味道让他皱起了鼻子。  
春野樱礼貌地点点头。她当然知道漩涡玖辛奈是何许人也，火之国的第一代设计师，隐退多年依旧名声在外。  
“那您走上设计这条路也与您母亲有关吗？”春野樱喝了口番茄汁，然后抱歉地决定不再喝第二口了。  
“可以这么说吧，”漩涡鸣人起身取了杯子给春野樱倒了一杯矿泉水，“但也不是全对。”  
“谢谢，”春野樱喝了口水，继续专注着自己的记录，“为什么这么说呢。”  
“很多时候，开始一件事并不是因为自己可以，而恰恰是因为不可以。”  
鸣人大大地吸了口番茄汁，他酸得拧紧了眉毛，却一点也没有放下的意思。  
*  
他还记得那个躺在米白色真丝床单上少女，在聚光灯下伸展开她纤细的胳膊和双腿，蜜色的唇抿得紧紧的，无助地睁着漂亮的黑色眼睛。她像一尾刚上岸的人鱼，蜷紧的脚趾在光滑的床单上圈出软软的涟漪，两块薄薄的衣料点缀着年轻的胴体，精致的小脸上贴了汗湿的黑发：这个东方少女仿佛带了神秘的魔力，静止了所有人时间，也捉住了所有人的眼睛。  
她抬着眼，在一双双各怀计算的眼睛里悄悄打量着周遭的一切，却唯独在对上那双湛蓝色眼瞳的一瞬红了脸颊。  
想把她藏起来。从那时开始就是，现在是、很久以后也是。  
他将佐子柔软的黑发缠在指尖，将她雪白的肌肤暖到发烫，将她吻到情动得不能自已，红软的舌头甚至开始主动引诱他，赤裸又单纯，没有任何技巧，他也就这么心甘情愿地被她引诱，惊讶又喜悦，不带一丝犹豫的沉溺于此。  
他盼望此刻，等待得几近心力交瘁。  
*  
“说说您喜欢的类型？”  
春野樱眨眨眼，喝了口漩涡鸣人刚为他换上的纯净水。  
“怎么突然问这个。”  
鸣人搓搓手，似乎对她的问题并不是兴致缺缺。  
“嗯……您在设计作品的时候，呃，平时会不会从……”春野樱顿了顿，像是若有所思，“从女性朋友身上找些灵感呢？”  
“女性朋友？”漩涡鸣人听到这个独特的称谓觉得有些好笑，而他当然也不会觉得面前这位女记者把这个称谓用到自己身上是空穴来风，“看来您在来采访我之前是做过不少功课了。”  
“我可以理解为您在夸我吗？”春野樱礼貌地回笑。  
漩涡鸣人是很好的设计师——他为女性设计内衣，而他的私生活也与他的作品一样有名。金发碧眼的俊朗外贸，良好的家教和满腹的才气，年纪尚轻就挣下自己的产业。里里外外，他几乎完美得没有瑕疵，而他的没有瑕疵恰恰是他最大的瑕疵：这位不过而立之年的设计师肆无忌惮地周旋在各色高跟鞋和裙摆间，毫不避讳地和不同的女人调情约会，但凡被问及某某，他总是挂出那个标志性的微笑三缄其口，仿佛那一切都是被他轻描淡写的逢场作戏。  
“当然，”漩涡鸣人爽快地答道，“只不过，我想你还是误会了些什么。”  
春野樱点点头，一副洗耳恭听的模样。  
“我们都是些俗不可耐的家伙，而更俗不可耐的家伙恰恰又是更多的大多数，我们由此与他们区别开来，被他们奉为所谓的设计师，或者是艺术家，”漩涡鸣人目视着前方，一手撑着下巴是她娓娓道来，“真正美丽，脱俗的东西，也只有被眷顾的人方能遇见，甚至，能得到……”  
漩涡鸣人眯起了眼睛，欲言又止。  
*  
那个光裸了身体的少女羞红了一张脸，在对上他目光时匆忙扯着换衣间的窗帘掩盖着自己的难堪，一双黑黑的眼睛不敢再去看他。  
她的美丽为她招致了妒忌，几个同来试镜的模特偷偷扔掉了她穿来的内衣。  
他几乎忘记了犹豫，指着她换下来的那一套内衣对她说，带它走吧，我想，它已经是你的了。  
我想，我也永远是你的了。  
他的手指探入了佐子薄薄的内裤，指尖描摸过她私处美好的形状，按着那敏感的花心一点等待她湿湿的低喘，然后又得寸进尺地滑到她从未打开的蜜口，探到了那层阻隔——满腔渴求，轻而易举被这薄薄的一层挑动。  
佐子美丽的初次。  
指尖沾上了透明的蜜液，粘哒哒的，他亲吻佐子艳色的薄唇和绯红的面颊，濡湿的指尖划过她白嫩胸脯上几近平缓的乳沟，探寻着包裹在蕾丝内衣下的粉乳头。他固执地不愿意漏掉佐子脸上的每一寸表情，她红着脸怯怯地看向自己，他便唤她的名字，一遍一遍对她说着爱语；她羞涩地紧闭上墨黑眼瞳，他便温柔地去吻她长长的睫羽。他怜惜的哄她，环着后腰的手顺着她优美的脊椎线一路向上，解了她胸衣的扣子。  
我来了。  
他在佐子耳边这样说。  
*  
“春野小姐。”漩涡鸣人伸手在粉色头发的女记者眼前晃了晃，好一会儿，她才回过神来。  
“抱歉，我失态了。”春野樱低头一笑。  
她似乎有些理解那些漩涡鸣人的朋友们为什么对他的评价这么高，男性朋友和女性朋友都是。用他自己的话来说，他是个幸运的人，成为了“不那么庸俗的较少数”，但他其实是个很笨的人，不明白的就要努力明白，做不好的就要努力做好——春野樱不想将这称为笨，或许大智若愚比较贴切。  
“鸣人先生，可以这么叫您吗？”春野樱喝了口茶润了润嗓子，在看到鸣人点头后抛出了那个自己准备已久的问题，“可以谈谈您的引退吗？”  
这才是她此次访谈的核心。  
漩涡鸣人的设计在两年前进入了停滞期，出现在媒体面前的频率也直线下降，偶尔几次被问及他也只是闭口不答，而就在去年，漩涡鸣人宣布引退——7月23号，春野樱记得很清楚。这似乎是个没什么意义的日子，也没有人知道鸣人为什么会选择那一天，这件事也由此被打上了突发的标签，就此掀起了不小的波浪。可是当事人偏偏一句解释都没有就消失在了公众的视线里。  
——“木叶青年天才设计师激流勇退究竟为何？”一想到这个话题，春野樱都能兴奋得睡不着觉。  
“喵呜～”  
一只黑猫突然闯进了两个人的视野。小家伙在楼梯拐角处探着半个身子，没过一会儿干脆从那里跳了下来，窜到楼下，越过茶几，险些撞倒了春野樱那杯刚倒满的水杯，最后在漩涡鸣人腿上安全着落。  
“啊抱歉啊我说，我得先离开一会儿。”  
漩涡鸣人团紧了小猫站了起来，挠了挠它的后颈，小猫乖乖的贴在他怀里，一双蓝盈盈的眼睛警惕一般地看着春野樱。  
“呃，没关系。”  
女人的直觉告诉她这小家伙好像不太喜欢自己，但她并不介意，只是看着鸣人快步离开的背影有些无奈地笑笑。  
“请多给我点时间，”漩涡鸣人突然想到了什么一样，转身对春野樱说到，“等它好好睡着了，我会告诉你你想知道的一切。”  
“啊，好、好的。”  
春野樱一头雾水地看着上了楼的漩涡鸣人，皱紧了眉头：她记得，这位设计师从来不养宠物，他对动物毛发过敏。  
*  
他垂下头去亲吻佐子露出的胸乳，隔着薄薄一层蕾丝布料疼爱她漂亮的乳头。一只手掌都绰绰有余的大小，隔了一层薄薄的黑色蕾丝，生出了一种极端奇妙的质感。  
他想起那个落雨的夜晚，他打开门看到了淋得浑身湿透的小佐子。薄薄的T恤紧紧贴在她瘦弱的身上，她怀里还抱着蓝眼睛的小黑猫，与她一样湿漉漉的。她冻得几乎说不出话来，颤抖的嘴唇只断断续续吐出几个音节。  
哥哥。  
他请走了一屋子客人，抱着人进了浴室，放了满满一缸热水，可偏偏那只小猫就在佐子怀里不肯走，两双蓝眼睛一大一小僵持不下，最后还是他选择了妥协。  
说起来他嫉妒那只小家伙很久了，此刻也早已按耐不住。他揭开薄薄的布料，露出一整对雪白小巧的乳房。佐子纤细的指尖就在他耳边，她红着脸揪揪他的耳朵，想让自己看起来不那么害怕紧张，他挑着眉毛冲她笑，拉着她柔软的小手放在嘴边吻了又吻。佐子似乎又对他的胡子胎记有了兴趣，伸手就去揉个不停。扎扎的。  
佐子咬了咬唇，抿着嘴冲他笑，尔后也不知从哪里找到的勇气，她大着胆子去摸他赤裸的上身：她从不知道男人的身体是怎样的质感，肌肉匀称的线条和溢满雄性荷尔蒙的肌理让她的指尖颤抖不已，他好烫，烫的要把自己烧着。  
他们将在今夜拥抱——她什么都没有，他抛开了一切，赤裸裸地拥抱彼此。  
佐子被刺激得泪湿了双眼，她忍不住，轻轻地呢喃着他的名字，他一一应了，俯下身吻她的泪珠，最后一遍请求许可；她小声地说着肯定，软绵绵地吻他。  
他要，她就给，不过是如他对自己慷慨一样慷慨。纯粹到仅此而已。  
佐子被一双臂膀温柔地圈在了怀里，薄薄的内裤在热吻时就被褪到了腿弯，湿得一塌糊涂的私处紧紧贴上了变形鼓胀的男性器官。金色的脑袋埋在佐子单薄的胸前，滚烫的舌头打着旋儿地疼爱起她不够丰盈的乳肉，在她白嫩嫩的胸脯上种下漂亮的花，他咬她红嫩的乳头，恶劣地揉弄她秘密花园里那处最娇嫩的花心。侵犯前喂进她嘴里的蜜糖，暴风雨前拂过花瓣的温柔风，最后的前戏；而佐子只是将十指埋进她热爱的那一头金发间，任凭强烈的快感让她的每一声叫喊带上诱惑地颤音。  
原来和所爱的人结合是这么幸福的事。即便被那个吓人的器官进入时她痛得都叫不出声，佐子也依旧甘之如饴。  
他的怜惜克制在这处子的青涩与紧致里消失殆尽，庸俗的肉体和微弱的意志也因这朵刚刚成熟的、尚未被采撷过的蜜花被无情忘却。他几乎是失控的索求她未经人事的躯体——她宛若他指尖的娇花，以深爱为由，一瓣一瓣为他展开，一点一点奉上自己的初香，一寸一寸被他翻覆入云雨——佐子自始至终，都固执地不肯放开紧紧拥抱着他的双臂。  
这一夜，佐子究竟下了多大的决心，他想象不到。  
*  
漩涡鸣人从楼上下来时，春野樱面前的水杯已经空了，他一边用浓重的鼻音说着抱歉一边扣着衬衫的扣子。  
他扣到了最上面的一颗。  
春野樱看着落座的漩涡鸣人脸上那个红彤彤的鼻子，连忙轻咳了两声盖住了笑。  
“抱歉春野小姐，昨晚它没睡好。”漩涡鸣人礼貌地一笑，贴心地又为他换了一杯热呼呼的绿茶。  
“那我们继续，”春野樱搓搓手，重新摊开了记录册，“还是老问题，您可以告诉我答案了吗？”  
“这个吗？”  
漩涡鸣人脸上突然露出个笑来，他垂下头，握着面前那只番茄汁的空盒子，看了良久。  
“因为我皈依了。”  
“……”  
春野樱听着这几近答非所问的话，抬着一张茫然的脸呆呆的望着面前的男人。  
精神疾病？误入邪教？被人下咒？她将自己脑中所能想到、各种官方非官方、善意非善意的关于漩涡鸣人引退理由的说法统统过了一遍，似乎哪一个都能和方才他本人那个讳莫如深的说法对上号，又似乎哪一个都不能。  
而对方却只是笑着冲她点点头，诚恳得几乎毋庸置疑。  
“漩涡先生您……什么意思？”春野樱抬着笔，却迟迟落不下。  
她采访过无数的所谓大师或知名人士，在交谈间听过各种各样哪怕荒诞的所谓说辞和理由，却没有一个像今天这句话一样狠狠地扎进了她脑海里的那个“盲区”。  
“我说了，我是个俗不可耐的人，”漩涡鸣人湛蓝色的眼睛看着她，看着她那双历经人情世故、阅人无数的绿色眼瞳，“但是我真的很幸运，我被眷顾了。”  
“上天给了我最想要的，我不敢贪心，不会、也不想再求别的了。”  
春野樱看着他平静的脸，良久，没有再说一个字，她垂下头，拿起那杯温度刚好的茶，细细啜饮。

【续章】  
春野樱没有想到，三年后自己竟然又能和这位设计师，或者说前设计师偶遇。  
他穿着风衣带着墨镜，走在拍卖会散场后的人堆里，险些让她认不出来；也幸得他记性并不是太差，和善地和她寒暄，两个人就站着交谈起来。  
“你买下来了！”  
春野樱瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴张大得能放进一个鸡蛋。  
“嗯。”  
漩涡鸣人冲她点点头，轻轻笑着。  
这是木叶市本年度最大的一场拍卖会——只有一件展品，一张照片，或者说是一幅画：东方面孔的美丽少女躺在米白色的床单上，茉莉花瓣一般的柔白胴体，纤细的肢体如同月桂枝般曼妙；薄薄的黑色蕾丝盖住了小巧的乳房和下体的私密，刺绣的花纹隐约间露出她的美好，绝妙地剪裁几乎是贴身定制，恰到好处地在情色与禁欲间划了条不轻不重的线；如墨的黑发尚有几缕贴着她精致的脸蛋，她黑得发亮的眸子正望向镜头外的某处，没有人晓得她在看着什么，眼神几乎是出离了一般，蜜色的薄唇紧紧抿着，雪白的脸颊上还泛着红晕——难以言喻的少女情愫，那单纯而纠结的情感，穿透了那张薄薄的纸片和玻璃框，叫人呼吸一窒。  
如今已是主编的春野樱已做了十多年的娱记工作，她自认为审美修养尚可，却是第一次看到这样一副叫她无法用言语来表达赞美的作品：失真的美和零瑕疵的画面让人觉得这几乎不可能是相机拍出来的，可是那种呼之欲出、力透纸背的真挚情感却又远不像是苍白的纸笔颜料可以描绘得出的。  
春野樱难以忘记看到的那一瞬内心的狂颤——身为女性的她尚且如此，更不用说到场那些男性占绝大多数的竞拍者。大厅坐满了人，晚到了一小会儿的达官贵人只能站着，举牌和报价声此起彼伏，成交的金额更是高得吓人，只可惜春野樱还没数清显示屏上那个堪比电话号码的成交额有几个零，就被情绪激动的人群挤得差点摔倒。  
春野樱还细心地注意到这幅作品的名字，结合着作品内容来看，与其说相得益彰，不如说是画龙点睛。  
《圣女》。  
“鸣人先生出手很阔绰嘛，”春野樱狡黠地眨眨眼，在心里由衷地艳羡了一番，“也不怕您太太不高兴啊。”  
春野樱在一开始就注意到了漩涡鸣人的婚戒，本着她娱记的职业嗅觉，她是应该套套话起起哄，然后回去精心编排赚取无数眼球的，只是她没有——三年前的那次采访她就没有。事无巨细，她如漩涡鸣人说的那般做足了功课，但她最终在漩涡鸣人口中得到了一个超出了她理解范围的回答，使她最终冒着被开除的风险，顶住压力没有将那次访谈的内容公之于众。  
春野樱是尊重漩涡鸣人的，三年前是，现在也是。他值得被人尊重。  
“啊，谢谢关心啊我说。”  
漩涡鸣人礼貌地笑笑，丝毫没有矢口否认。他微抬起左手，看着无名指上的小圈，眼里无尽温柔。  
“漩涡先生，我有一个冒昧地小请求，”春野樱的眼睛亮亮的，在听到漩涡鸣人的许可后接着说到，“我可以以个人身份，到您家里去看一看那幅作品吗？”  
“抱歉，我随时欢迎你到我家来做客，但是这是我的私人收藏，”漩涡鸣人回答得简洁明了，丝毫地犹豫都不曾有，他顿了顿，看着满脸状况之外的女记者，“还有，给我妻子的生日礼物。”  
“生日？今天吗？”  
春野樱原本只是有些失落地点点头，却又被漩涡鸣人的后半句话转移了焦点。  
“嗯，很幸运的说。”  
漩涡鸣人点点头，笑得很灿烂。  
“那祝漩涡太太生日快乐呀。”  
春野樱眨眨眼睛，漩涡鸣人礼貌地道了谢，两个人就此分开了。  
*  
春野樱在启动汽车前看了眼仪表盘，她系好安全带，习惯性的摇下车窗，抬头看了眼后视镜，确定后方没有来车。  
她最后确认了一眼手机上接下来的工作行程，冷不丁地就注意到了今天的日期。  
7月23号。  
春野樱似乎想起了什么，密密麻麻的思绪涌上来，她似乎只要轻轻一拨，就可以将这一团乱麻理得一清二楚。  
——干练的女主编释然地笑笑，她启动发动机，不多时就驶离了停车场。

【END】


End file.
